When Dreams Become Reality
by MidnightFlame325
Summary: Kagome has quite the dream, but as Inuyasha wakes her up that dream becomes reality. Merry Christmas, everyone.


**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or its characters or anything. Except my idea. That's mine. **

**This is um... my first lemon. ._.**

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't recognize where she was.<p>

All she knew was that this was a dream. A very _hot_ dream, at that. She was leaning back against the tree she fell asleep on, enjoying the view of the person that she longed for in so many ways.

It was quite bright, that night. The moon looked massive against the red-orange sky. Not a sound could be heard; it was only the crashing waves at the bottom of the cliff.

At the edge of that cliff stood Inuyasha. He had his back to her, his hand crossed over his bare chest.

Why was he half naked? She didn't know but she had no complaints.

Kagome couldn't utter a word as her turned to her, his amber eyes flashing with a hint of lust. His sliver hair blew to the side as he walked up to her.

"I'm bored," he whispered huskily. "I need something to do."

Her heart thrashed against her chest as she replied dumbly, "Hey,"

The male raised an eyebrow, "Will you entertain me?"

"...Entertain you? How?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and kneeled down in front of her, "I don't know, anything that comes to mind."

"Well... what comes to your mind?"

"I don't think you want to know,"

Kagome huffed softly, "And why would you think that?"

He leaned in close to the girl and whispered, "I have a dirty mind." Then, he leaned away and crossed his legs resting his right elbow on his knee, smirking at how fired up he got the girl.

"Oh, and you think you're the only one I've met with a dirty mind?"

"Well how about I explain what I'd like to do to you?"

"S-sure, why not?"

"Well then," he smirked. "You could suck my cock until I overflow your mouth... or I could pound in your ass for a while."

Her eyes widened at his bluntness and one of her hands immediately clutched her lap.

A mischievous grin held place on his face as her reached up her skirt. "You're wet," he mumbled. "For me?"

She could do nothing but nod.

He slid his index and middle finger between her slick folds moving back and forth, slowly.

"I-inu..." the girl whispered.

_"Inu... Inu... Inu..."_

* * *

><p>He woke up not to long ago to to the sweet scent coming from below the tree he was sleeping on. When he jumped down he just stared at the girl, wondering <em>where<em> it was coming from. All he knew was that Kagome was the scent's beholder.

As she started to moan his name her hand slipped down her skirt. What was she doing? He decided to wake her up. He couldn't take this anymore, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Kagome," he shook her. "Wake up... wake up, Kagome."

Her eyes cracked open, "Inu... yasha?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," he grinned.

The female's eyes widened as she realized just _where_ her hand was and just _what_ she was dreaming about. "Inuyasha!" she rammed her back up against the tree in embarrassment.

His eyes followed her curiously, "What's wrong? And... what's that sweet smell...?"

What smell? It wasn't... "...Me?"

"I think so," he mumbled, before following the scent up to the edge of her skirt. "Would it be wrong to sniff up there?" he asked innocently.

_He can smell my arousal? _Kagome thought. _And... he called it sweet...?_ "I... don't know..."

Without warning, the Inu Hanyou pushed his head up and licked between her legs. "Mm," a low rumbling sound ran through him.

Kagome shuddered in delight as the man of her dreams lapped at her sensitive area.

The male then proceeded to pull her underwear down. "Blue?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have a pink one,"

"Not all my things are pink," she giggled lightly.

"Just the things that will make me smile." he grinned and made a slit in her shirt.

"Hey!" she began to protest.

"Quiet down," he ripped the rest of it out.

She shut her mouth obediently. _Is this really happening? This feeling..._

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the lacy barrier that prevented him from her creamy mounds.

Kagome felt another round of blush coming on as the male unclasped her bra and looked at her much like he did in her dream.

"You're beautiful like this..." he whispered and kissed her breast.

She couldn't say anything to him. Instead she tugged at his clothes, trying to undress him as well.

Inuyasha smiled at her and helped undress himself. He looked down and realized there was a tent in his pants. "Is that supposed to happen...?"

Kagome kneeled down in front of him and giggled. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm guessing you want me as much as I want you."

He a small blush dusted across his face as the female's hand moved between his legs and her fingers wrapped around his hardening shaft, "Do you like that, Inuyasha?" her brown orbs looked up at him, her minstrations never stopping.

Inuyasha was speechless. Her fingers were surprisingly cool against his warm skin and he couldn't help but let out a small "Ah!"

"There's no one but us here..." she whispered and leaned down taking his cock into her mouth.

"Kagome..." he moaned. "What are you...? Kagome..."

She bobbed her head back and forth teasing the sensitive head with her tongue.

He wanted to thrust, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wrapped his hands around her thick, ebony tresses and kept from thrusting in the girl's mouth.

Kagome pulled her head back and looked up at him, face flushed. "Did... did you like it?"

A slight nod made her newly found confidence boost.

Inuyasha smiled at her and laid her back, "You're just... so beautiful right now..." he rested his head above her chest and mumbled, "It's your turn now,"

She felt his warm hands on her hips, and not too long after, she felt his member slip into her. "A-ah," her face twisted in pain.

"D-did I hurt you?"

She looked up at him, smiling at the worry in his eyes, "Of course not... I'll get used to it. Continue," she blushed.

The male nodded and thrusted back and forth into her.

"H-harder," she gasped.

"You're... so tight..." he grunted and bucked his hips against hers.

Kagome clutched his back, digging her nails into him, "Mmh!" she choked out, rocking her hips back."I... I'm going to- _INUYASHA_!" she yelled.

"Do it Kagome... come for me..." he whispered, feeling her inner walls tighten around him.

"Inu_... Inuyasha_!" she closed her eyes as she felt her stomach coil and a flood of heat ran through her body to the ache in her core.

"Come for me," he whispered huskily.

The female let out a strangled cry as her orgasm rocked through her body. "_INUYASHA!_" her nails dug deeper into him as her lover helped her through the fervent climax.

Inuyasha bucked harder into her as he looked at the female under him. His golden eyes were overtaken by a glaze as he gave one last thrust before his seed pumped out of his cock.

* * *

><p><em>It was warm...<em>

_It felt good..._

_She's so amazing..._

_He's so amazing..._

Kagome woke up the next morning wrapped in the arms of Inuyasha.

"You awake?" he smiled.

She smiled and nodded against his hard chest. "What... what happened?"

"You blacked out after we both came," he looked away.

"W-we did... it?"

The Hanyou smiled at her innocence, "We did. You don't regret it, do you?"

"Of course not," she kissed his cheek. "I don't regret anything at all."

"Kagome..." he blushed and his his face in her hair. "I love you..."

Her eyes widened at his words, "I... I love you too..."

"You do?"

"I... I do. I always have."

"So we'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course."

_She's so perfect..._

_He's so perfect..._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"Mm?"

"Did you know... that today is Christmas Day in my time?"

"You told me about that before... I didn't know it was today..."

The girl smiled, "Well this was an amazing present."

"Merry Christmas, Kagome," the male kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha," she mumbled against his lips before kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>So um... this is my first lemon... here... awkward. Anyways! I umm hope you all like it. Was it good? Bad? Send me <em>some<em> type of help, pretty please? Merry Christmas, everyone. **


End file.
